Weeds
by SteampunkElf
Summary: Sebastian has to weed the garden and Ciel tags along out of boredom. Rated T for safety. SebaCiel fluff if you squint super hard.


**Hello, everyone~!**

**I'm really going through a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler phase at the moment, so I thought I'd write a bit... I was weeding my front yard the other day and I was like "I could write a fanfic about these flippin weeds!" (I severely dislike weeding) So I did. Somewhat.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, and most likely never will /cries/.**

**SebaCiel fluff I suppose, nothing really bad in it. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Lightning shattered the sky. It was dark inside the room, except for a beam of moonlight illuminating a highly expensive bed and its occupant. The boy's eyes shot open in the dark and he whispered a name:

"Sebastian."

At that moment, a loud clap of thunder exploded in the air. The boy shot up and gripped the pricey bedding until his knuckles turned white.

"Sebastian!"

His butler was there in an instant, bursting through the door. "What is the problem, bocchan?"

The boy lay back down, relieved to see his loyal butler. "It's raining, Sebastian."

The man grinned. "Indeed."

"And there's thunder."

"Very observant of you."

"Don't use that tone, Sebastian! There's lightning, too, and I don't like it one bit!"

Sebastian opened the curtains just a crack and looked out on the scene. "More work for me tomorrow..." He mumbled.

"Tomorrow? What's going on tomorrow?" The young Earl asked.

Sebastian glanced back at his master, eyes gleaming. "We're expecting a guest tomorrow afternoon. I have to weed the garden before Finnian can lay his hands on it."

Ciel Phantomhive smirked slightly. Finnian didn't deserve the title of "gardener," in his eyes. "I see." He paused, then added, "I really don't like storms."

"What do you propose I do about that?" The butler asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Just... Stay here until I fall asleep." His master said. They had been through this routine so many times before.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"It's time to wake up, bocchan, you have an eventful day ahead of you."

Light poured down onto the bed as Sebastian pulled the curtains back. The Earl mumbled as he awoke, still in a sleepy state. Sebastian lay a cup of tea beside his bed. Ciel reached over and slurped the tea, quite enjoying the taste of Jackson's Earl Grey. It gave him a sudden burst of energy. "What's the schedule, Sebastian?" He asked.

"This morning, you must do some paperwork regarding the new toy made by the Funtom company, and-"

"_Ugh..."_ Ciel mumbled, turning over in his bed as he set the tea down. Sometimes he wondered why he had even bothered with the family business anyways. "That will take up most of my morning!"

Sebastian nodded, respectfully, then continued. "Then you'll have to practice the violin, eat lunch, and I regret to inform you that Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus are staying for dinner this afternoon."

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM STAY FOR DINNER?" Ciel raised his voice. He hated Alois. That ear-licking, booty-short-wearing, abnormally bipolar boy could do nothing for him and that would never change.

"They merely wanted to discuss some business with you. I have no idea what that business may be, but Alois threatened to lick everyone under your staff if I refused." Sebastian cringed at the thought of someone other than he touching his master.

Ciel stayed quiet, obviously contemplating the situation. Sebastian offered a change of subject. "For breakfast this morning I have prepared you eggs with sausage and a light salad. There are scones or toast as a side, which do you prefer?"

"Scones..." Ciel said faintly. He always picked scones.

"Of course, my lord." He smiled, but was actually thinking about the big weeding job he had ahead of him.

Ciel noticed his butler's distracted demeanor and sighed. "My tea, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked. "Ah, yes, I'd nearly forgotten." and handed the boy his morning tea off of a cart.

They went through their early morning routine, with Sebastian dressing Ciel and Ciel guessing the flavour of the tea, and then with Ciel eating breakfast and retiring to his study to do paperwork.

Paperwork moved quite slowly for the teenage boy. There were so many decisions to make, so many papers to sign, so many boxes to check. But he was quite to entrepreneur, and had finished the work and violin practice before lunch. After he'd set to violin down, Ciel became instantly bored. He wandered around his mansion aimlessly, searching for something productive to do. He found nothing.

Ciel sighed and reluctantly made his way to the garden, where he knew Sebastian would be working. He saw the black-clad man hunched over a bed of flowers, a weed-filled pail next to him. Ciel knelt down by his butler. "Hello, Sebastian."

Sebastian looked up at his master, a surprised look on his face. "Why hello, bocchan. Is there something you need?"

The boy shook his head. "No, Sebastian, it's just that I am extremely bored at the moment. I thought I'd watch you weed a bit."

Sebastian chuckled. "By all means, my lord." He grasped the nearest weed by its base and yanked it out by the roots. Suddenly, the man sat upright and turned to Ciel. "Did you know that where I'm from we call humans 'the weeds of the earth?'"

Ciel smirked. "Honestly, Sebastian, why in the world would we be considered weeds?"

The man's attention returned to his temporary job, but he continued talking. It was very rare that he and Ciel had an actual conversation. "There are so many weeds everywhere and they multiply extremely rapidly. Weeds also may seem like just a leaf or flower on the surface, but you can't see the whole thing until you uncover the soil around it."

There was a brief silence after the demon's words, and finally Ciel spoke. "So what you're saying is that humans are deceiving. Our 'roots' are like who we are, but you have to get to know someone before you can see those roots?"

Sebastian smiled, pleased at how mature and logical his young lord had become over the years. "Precisely." He paused, then gathered up the boldness to say, "You're quite like a weed yourself, master."

The Earl raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? And how is that?"

"It is simply because so many people seem to want you gone, yet you continuously rebound. In all honesty, you're like the biggest weed of all- even I will have to get rid of you someday, but I'm not exactly sure that I want to now... You've grown on me, pardon the pun."

Ciel rolled his eyes at the bad joke. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult- but you'd never insult me, would you Sebastian?" He said, referring to their contract. He sat up a bit more to get a fair look into Sebastian's weed bucket.

"It looks a bit like an exotic salad," He commented. "Although I don't think I'd appreciate it if you served me _that _for dinner."

The butler chuckled slightly. "Actually, many weeds are edible, bocchan. These ones are probably riddled with Finnian's herbicide, though."

The pair continued to chat until Sebastian pulled a pocket watch from his vest and checked the time. "Oh dear," he said, frowning, "11:00... It seems to be nearly time for lunch, my lord. I should probably begin preparations for food now." He stood and brushed any noticeable dirt from his uniform.

"Very well, Sebastian." The boy also rose and the two proceeded inside.

After lunch, Ciel didn't join Sebastian again while he was weeding. Sebastian, however, couldn't help but wonder if his master was an edible weed as well... In truth, he dreaded the day that he would have to find out.

* * *

**Pfft lamest ending EVER. Sorry about that, I was too lazy to come up with something spectacular. All in all, I like how this turned out. I just needed something to do while coming up with ideas for my other story, "His Neighbour." I still haven't come up with anything.**

**Please review~!**


End file.
